hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Volkswagen New Beetle Cup
I guess here is as good as anywhere, so, I was trying to set up a little 'template' for new entries, remembering some pascal, c and now vba, I know there's a way to have text/comments readable in english when in editing mode, but invisible in code execution. Hence I used the exclamation point at the start of each line. Notice it doesn't show in the table. But it does cancel out the text coding at the start of the table. So if there are any wiki gurus here pitch in. I've gone around the wiki trying to learn new tips and tricks, but nothing really good yet.ranugad 01:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've been struggling to understand what it is your doing with the line entries. Are you attempting to re-invent how we add a new line to the table? Most of us do all the edits in the source view, as the editing tools seem to create as many problems as it solves Sinnin 02:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I think any time you add the ! it will make the table text bold and centered, just like in the table header row. I dont think there is anyway around that Sinnin 02:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::My question would be why are you trying to create a new template for new entries? Shouldn't they look like the old entries? The old template has been worked on and reworked until it has become what we have now. I was under the impression it would good enough. Actually, I think it covers everything we need it to cover perfectly. Maybe the Hot Wheels Wiki is about where we need it to be except for new entries that come along and some holes in the old entries. I don't think we need to go and rework something that's right just because we can't find something else to add to Wiki. Perhaps if you'd just explain what your attempting to do, it's something I'm familiar with and can help? I'd certainly be glad to! (I'm looking for stuff to do, too! My favorite thing is to take pictures of the cars, but everybody gets the cars before I do, so there's no chance for me to that anymore. Oh, well.) HaarFager 02:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I dont think hes trying to change the way things look, hes just trying to create an easy way to add a line entry. But it appears hes taking a task we would consider simple and adding a new level of complexity to it. Personally i have no use for it, but if it helps him or some new people then i support the effort..... I myself am still frustrated with the latest wave of site improvements, so i have had enough "improvements" for now ! Sinnin 03:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see. It seems simple enough to us because we've been using it awhile. My suggestion would be then to just keep using it and it will get easier. But, my offer still stands if anybody has any questions or help. I love a good challenge when it is presented! Thanks, David, for clarifying that! HaarFager 04:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, without being to verbose, I too dislike the newfangled editor and switch straight to source code. Maybe it's different on my computer? But I hate going up and down saying "what's supposed to be on the next line?". I've also noticed someone putting room at the end for the next entry. By room I mean a whole batch of those straight up and down lines that start each row in the source editing mode, enough for each column in the table. After doing some VBA code and inserting my comments into my code so I knew what each section specifically did, I thought maybe wiki had the same kinda coding trick. If each line told you what to put on it, it would be way easier to add info. Wasn't suggesting we rework the way everything gets done just tryin to simplify what seems to be already overcomplicated. Did either of you guys see what I was workin on with the kellogs page? While Tryin to consolidate multiple castings on one page I've nticed not all castings have the same rows of information. For instance the passion is missing the column for the Toy #.ranugad 08:04, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I've mentioned this before, but I'll say it again here in case nobody's seen it where I wrote it. As a courtesy, I always include a complete "blank" description at the end of each page so as to help the next person who adds a vehicle description. That way, all they have to do is copy the blank description and then paste it in where it goes in the table. By copying and pasting the blank description coding and doing it that way, it leaves the blank description at the end of the page for the next person to use. I thought this would be helpful and save some time. What does anybody else think of this practice? And as to the way you have to scroll up and down to see "what's on the next line," I guess you'll either just have to memorize what's in each line or scroll up and down for each one. (Like I do, because my memory isn't so good when it comes to that.) That is one reason why I personally have tried to unify all tables so that they all had the same thing in each column. That way, if you go by memory, it'll be the same on each page. I hope this explanation helps some. HaarFager 08:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought this 'trick' might make it easier. I didn't think it would meet resistance. Return to your regular programming.ranugad 15:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I see what you're saying, but I don't think it's possible unless some kind of new code was written. I'm not good enough to come up with that kind of code. Maybe some of the Wiki bigwigs know? HaarFager 22:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to reply about the worth of the extra set at the end. I like it, I think I tried to reciprcate on one of the castings I worked on, but I was thinking, what if you throw something on one of the lines, like question marks or in the last entry below, just the expected series; would it any easier for those who don't use source code? ranugad 03:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :That might be a good idea to put question marks in some of the lines and maybe even the blank image placeholder with the proper thumbnail code already in place. Both would really help new users and speed up things for experienced users. I have some feelers out for some code to maybe put what each line is for right next to each line, but have it not show up except in the edit window. If there's a way, maybe we'll find out what it is and can incorporate it. It sure would help me having to scroll up and down to see what each line is for. I've done it a thousand times and still can't remember! HaarFager 03:57, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here it is! I got some help from one of the Wiki bigwigs, and here's the code to add into tables so you know what goes on each line without having to scroll up for each line and see. HaarFager 10:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) |- | 028 | 2004 | 2004 First Editions #28 | Metalflake Lavender | Black and White tampos on top and hood, "Hot Wheels" logo on rear fender | Chrome / Plastic | Smoke | White | LW | B3538 | Malaysia | Has a matching painted visor over the windshield | |- ::Thanks go out to Danny, "Toughpigs." Wow, that's a lot of flippin code. Gonna have to rethink this idea. I wonder how much is neccessary? Usually in programming it all has meaning. I tried following a help link to wiki markup, but there's not even mention of style tags. ranugad 02:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a lot of code, but you only have to type it once. Then you can cut and paste it everywhere else. Which is what I do to save time. I think it's a great idea if we try to use this. Anybody else have some opinions? HaarFager 03:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I Tried using it on 2009 Ford F-150 and it works, but (a big but) having used the code disables the editing tools, all future edits go directly to scource code. (insert thumbs down smiley here). so i removed the code. Kenny you may want to ask toughpigs about that, it seems like something that could be fixed. Sinnin 07:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll do that. HaarFager 15:08, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, guys! I can explain what's going on with that markup. It's not really code; they're just "HTML comments". Basically, you can put those brackets around anything, like this: ::::And then the wiki ignores everything that you write in there. It's a way for editors to leave each other notes in the wikitext, without having those notes appear on the page text. So if you've got a long table with a lot of columns, you can use them to help you keep track of which column you're in. ::::But -- as you've discovered -- having HTML comments in a table disables the Rich Text Editor right now, so if you use it, then you can only use source mode on that page. It might be possible at some point to add some code to the Editor to let it handle that situation, but it's not a common request, so it's low on the priority list of things to improve. ::::If you edit tables with the Rich Text Editor, you don't need the HTML comments, because you can see the whole table layout while you're editing. If you edit tables using source mode, then you do need the comments to help you get around. So that's a choice that you guys can make right now -- do you want to make editing tables easy for people who use Rich Text, or easy for people who use source mode? Which group is more important here? -- Danny (talk) 17:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I won't be using the code while it forces the source mode. I think the tactic I'll take is to add the appropriate number of "lines" in source with the photo(always last) and then switch to Rich Text to fill in the blanks. It would be nice if the source mode force could be canceled. Which means I'll have to actually type in the dit window, which is not how normally do it. Normally I use word/wordpad/notepad to compose and then cut and paste. The editing window for me jumps around on big pages and I can never tell where my dang cursor is! bobranugad 22:06, February 25, 2010 (UTC) and since this page seems to be focus point right now, I'll ask... has anyone seen this page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hot_Wheels defintely needs some work. should probably have a link to "over here", no? bob ranugad 22:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC)